


I Can't Wait

by yuki_chicken



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao has a dream one night about his future</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my 2nd story on this site :)

Takao stifled back his thousandth yawn for the night. He glanced at the clock and realized that it was nearly 2am. He stared down at his homework and sighed in frustration before closing his cursed math book and getting up to go to his bed.

He gently and sluggishly got under the covers and turned off his lights before going into his dreamland.

**Takao's Dream (Takao's p.o.v):**

_**I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was sitting in an SUV at a stoplight. I was confused as to how I had gotten there when I had fallen asleep just moments ago. I saw that the light had turned green and pressed on the gas to go. I had no idea where I was going but I just kept on driving and going on instinct. I came to a house mansion that could rival the size of a kindergarten. I gently got out of the car and put the alarm as I made my way to the house.** _

_**I inserted the key and went inside and removed my shoes. I was really surprised when I saw 3 other pairs of shoes, all of them belonging to boys. The thing that got me the most though, were the sizes of the shoes. There were 2 pairs that looked exactly the same, so I concluded that they belonged to twins. The 3rd pair must have belonged to a baby judging on the size of the shoe. I gulped as I ventured further into the house. I spotted some pictures on a coffee table in the living room. I was going to take a peak at them when suddenly I hear giggles coming from the back door.** _

_**I made my way there and was amazed at how big the yard was and there I spotted it. Two little boys were running around in the yard while laughing and screaming in glee. They stopped when they spotted me and ran towards me. I opened the door and bent down so that they could run into my arms. The twins had the features of a certain tsundere that I know and loved.** _

_**"Welcome home Daddy"** _

_**I smiled as I thanked them** _

_**"Thank you for greeting me Kazuki and Kazuo. Where's Mommy?"** _

_**'Wait....why did I ask something like that? Did I not stay with Shin-chan?'** _

_**They giggled as I stood up as they were both in my arms. They turned around and started yelling for their mother.** _

_**"Mommy, mommy, daddy's home daddy's home!!"** _

_**I looked up to see their 'mother' looking at us with a bright smile on 'her' face. My jaw dropped in surprise when the tall figure turned around and it turned out to be Shin-chan, but the thing that surprised me the most was that he was carrying a sleeping baby on his arms AND had a very swollen midsection** _

_**.......** _

_**My eyes widened in surprise and disbelief that the person before me was really Shin-chan and that he was pregnant. He looked no longer than 6 months, but then again I could be wrong.** _

_**"Hi Kazu, how was work today?"** _

_**Takao was absolutely shocked. Shin-chan's voice had changed. He didn't possess his deep voice, instead it was replaced with a voice more softer and more melodious. It made Takao fall in love with the green-haired boy in front of him even more. I placed down the twins and walked over to Shin-chan and took the sleeping child into my arms before wrapping an arm around his shoulder and leaning down for a kiss.** _

_**We broke the kiss and I placed the baby into his swing before leaning down and pressing my lips to the round bump. I looked up and saw that Shin-chan was looking down at me with a smile that could rival any model, no matter the gender. I smiled back tenderly as I stroked the swollen bump and kissed it one more time before standing up.** _

_**"Shin-chan...you know that you're not supposed to be holding for long because you're pregnant"** _

_**Shin-chan pouted at me and looked at me with cutest puppy eyes that I have ever seen. Although...they had tears in them.** _

_**'Shit'** _

_**"But...since you were sitting down...I guess that I can let it slide"** _

_**He smiled at me again and I heard his melodious voice once again. "Welcome home Kazu, I love you so much"** _

_**I smiled and kissed his wonderful lips again. "I love you as well. I also love Kazuki, Kazuo, Hiroyuki and.....Hideki"** _

_**I smiled as we both leaned in and............** _

_**BANG!!!!!!!** _

***end dream and pov***

Takao opened his eyes and realized that it was already morning. He sat up from the floor and realized that he woke up 20 minutes earlier than usual. He decided to just get up and get ready for school. The entire morning he had been thinking of the dream and blushed a deep red color and wanted to cry in bliss and hoped that it would come true. As he was leaving, he remembered about the ring that his grandmother had given to him. Her words were still embedded into his mind as if they were told to him the hour before.

"Kazunari, I want to give you this ring"

"What does it do grandma?"

"This is the ring that you will give to the one that you love the most"

"The one that I love the most?"

"Yes, it was given to your grandpa by his mother and I gave it to your father to your mother. Now, it is your turn to give this ring to the person that you love the most"

"Hmm.........."

"This ring means that you will have a good and prosperous life with that person. Will you accept it Kazunari?"

Little Takao looked at his grandma and smiled a huge and goofy smile. "Of course grandma!!!"

She smiled and looked down at him. "Make sure that you keep it in a good place"

"I will!!!"

Takao smiled down at the ring and took it with him to school. He was totally going to propose to Shin-chan.

.

.  
Takao thought that thinking about proposing to Shin-chan was a lot easier said than done. Throughout the entire day, he was racking his brain to figure out a way to just propose to the tall, green-haired boy. He just decided to wing it and just ask during basketball practice.

.

.  
Again, it was easier said than done.

Takao had been waiting for the perfect moment to propose, but the practice today had been more difficult than the other days. He mentally cursed the coaches and the captain for picking today of all days to make the practice hard. They were all gathered to hear so last minute tips (lectures) about the practice and then they were dismissed. He needed to do this now.

"SHIN-CHAN WAIT!!!!!!!!"

Everyone, included the mentioned boy, had all stopped in their tracks when the boy had yelled his partner's name.

"What is it Takao?" Shin-chan said as he pushed his glasses up. A habit that he needed to get rid of.

"I-i-i......." Takao couldn't even form a sentence out of pure nervousness.

Shin-chan sighed and turned back around and Takao freaked out. He hurriedly pulled out the ring and yelled the words that he never imagined to leave his mouth.

"SHINTARO MARRY ME!!!!!"

Shin-chan stopped in his tracks and turned around and stared in disbelief at his partner. He saw the shorter boy with a ring in his hand and his eyes closed and face as red as tomato.

Shin-chan huffed and stomped his way to the shorter boy. Takao closed his eyes even more in fear of being hit by the tall boy. He opened his eyes when he felt nothing and stared up at the taller boy.

"That's not how you ask a person for their hand in marriage Takao"

Takao blinked and smiled as he grabbed the green-haired boys hand and got down on one knee and asked once more.

"Will you marry me, Shintaro?"

Shin-chan smiled as his tears flowed down his face and nodded. The others were in complete shock at the scene before them but had started to cheer very loudly.

Takao smiled brighly and slipped the ring on the boy's hand and stood up to his full height and kissed him.

"Let's go and celebrate!!!!!"

The basketball club cheered as they went out and celebrated the couples engagement. By the next morning, all of Shuutoku had heard about the engagement and had congratulated the couple. Shin-chan even wore the engagement ring wherever he went and never once took it off (except when they had a game and maybe practice). The other Generation of Miracles (and their respective teams) also heard about the engagement and whole-heartedly congratulated the couple. It was also announcement of the others relationships. It was also learned that the red-haired captain was also engaged to an old teammate of theirs (their ex-captain Nijimura) and they all sighed in happiness at the feeling of it all.

Takao sighed in happiness and hugged his Shin-chan.

_**'Everything worked out perfectly......'** _

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DONT KILL ME!!!!
> 
> so, here is the story
> 
> reviews and likes are appreciated ^^


End file.
